1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-34882 discloses a connector with a mating housing (not shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-34882) in which a mating conductor is mounted and which includes a tubular fitting recess in which an end portion of the mating conductor is located. A block-shaped inner housing is fit into the fitting recess and in which a terminal fitting connectable to the end portion of the mating conductor is accommodated. A retainer is inserted into the inner housing and includes a retaining portion for locking and retaining the terminal fitting. An outer housing is fit externally onto the fitting recess and includes an outer peripheral wall coupled to the inner housing to surround this inner housing. The retainer is mounted into the inner housing from the front.
The retainer of the above-described connector is hidden behind the outer peripheral wall and cannot be seen when been mounted into the inner housing. Thus, it has been difficult to confirm visually whether the inner housing is inserted properly inserted. In view of this, it is possible to provide the outer peripheral wall with a dedicated confirmation window through which an inserted state of the retainer is seen. However, this leads to a complicated configuration.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to enable the confirmation of an inserted state of a retainer without complicating a configuration.